


End of Disorderly Knights

by spanchops



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanchops/pseuds/spanchops





	

        The single candle, burning bright, lit the cold stone embrasure. No heat came from the single, weak flame, and its lamentable yellow illumanted only the side of the watchers face. Hard eyes stared through the thick leaded panes to the dark hill beyond. The settled sun still lay its gaze on the sky and lightened the clouds fractionally above the black of the land. Soon all would be dark. So dark.  
         Kneeling, Lymond had forsworn to all, that he would pursue his son. Words they needed to hear, words the gentle Sybilla needed. In her face he had read grief, and plain that one of their own, her own, was alone and needed her, needed him to help.  
Did he care? He’d searched and in his heart there was no flame, no fire of passion for the lost child. Death is an easy mantle worn often by the young, if one more was carried away in its thick cold blanket would anyone really care? Did he care? Leaning forward he blew out the candle. No.


End file.
